wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XV. Kaze, ważny punkt Afryki środkowej, nie jest miastem; prawdę mówiąc nie masz miast w głębi tej części świata. Kaze jest gromadą sześciu olbrzymich grot podziemnych; w nich kryją się chaty niewolników, z małemi ogródkami starannie uprawianemi; cybule, dynie, banie, melony i smaczne grzyby rosną tam obficie. Unyamwezy jest prawdziwą ziemią Księżycową, żyznym i wspaniałym parkiem Afryki; w środku jest powiat Unyanembe. okolica rozkoszna, gdzie żyją leniwie rodziny Omani, czysto arabskiego pochodzenia. Oddawna krajowcy prowadzili handel w środkowej Afryce i w Arabji; przedawali gumę, kość słoniową i niewolników; karawany ich snuły się w okolicach zwrotnikowych i teraz jeszcze udają się na brzegi morza po przedmioty zbytku i rozkoszy dla zbogaconych kupców, którzy wśród czeredy żon i służebnic prowadzą życie rozkoszne i spokojne, śmiejąc się, leżąc, paląc tytuń lub zasypiając. Dokoła tych grot, liczne chaty krajowców, obszerne place dla targów, pola zasiane konopią i bielunem, piękne drzewa, chłodne cienie — takiem jest Kaze. Tu jest główna stacja karawan ciągnących od Południa z niewolnikiem i kością słoniową; tu także zdążają karawany od Zachodu, wiozące perkaliki i świecidełka dla pokoleń Wielkich Jezior. Wieczny też ruch na targu, wrzawa niesłychana, na którą się składają krzyki tragarzy metysów, hałaśliwe dźwięki trąb, bębnów, rżenie mułów, ryczenie osłów, śpiewy kobiet, pisk dzieci i uderzania trzciny Zemadara (dowódcy karawany), który wybija takt w tej symfonji pasterskiej. Tu rozrzucają bezładnie a jednak z pewnym powabem, błyskotliwe materje, paciorki, kość słoniową, zęby nosorożców, zęby rekinów, miód, tytuń i perkale; tu prowadzą dziwny handel, bo o wartości każdego przedmiotu stanowi żądza jaką budzi w kupującym. Nagle umilkła, wrzawa, ustał ruch wszelki. Wiktorja ukazała się w obłokach, i kołysząc się majestatycznie, zwolna spuszczała się pionowo ku ziemi. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, niewolnicy i kupcy, wszystko uciekło, chowając się w grotach i chatach. — Kochany Samuelu, — rzekł Kennedy, — jeśli zawsze będziem takie sprawiać wrażenie, nie wejdziem w żadne stosunki handlowe z temi ludźmi. — A jednak możnaby tu zrobić bardzo prostą operację handlową. — rzekł Joe; — dość spuścić się spokojnie i zabrać najkosztowniejsze towary, nie troszcząc się o kupców. Możnaby się zbogacić. — Ba! — odpowiedział doktór; — krajowcy zlękli się w pierwszej chwili, ale nie omieszkają powrócić z ciekawości lub przesądu. — Tak pan sądzi? — Zaraz zobaczymy; ale roztropność nakazuje nie bardzo się zbliżać; Wiktorja nie jest okrętem pancernym i łatwo przebije ją kula lub strzała. — Czy myślisz Samuelu, wchodzić w jakie umowy z temi Afrykanami? — Gdyby można, czemu nie? — odpowiedział doktór; — w Kaze są pewnie kupcy arabscy, ukształceńsi i nie tak dzicy. Przypominam sobie, że Burton i Speke chwalili gościnność mieszkańców miasta. Możemy więc spróbować szczęścia. Wiktorja nieznacznie zbliżyła się ku ziemi i jedna z jej kotwic zaczepiła się u wierzchołka drzewa przy placu targowym. W tej chwili cała ludność z nor swoich wylazła, wysuwając ostrożnie głowy. Kilku Wagango, których odznaczały muszle stożkowate, śmiało posunęli się naprzód; byli to miejscowi czarodzieje. U ich pasa wisiały małe tykwie czarne, pomazane tłuszczem, i różne przedmioty czarodziejskie, utrzymywane z prawdziwie doktorskiem niechlujstwem. Powoli wyszedł za nimi tłum, otoczyły ich kobiety i dzieci, uderzono w bęben, i tłum klaskając w dłonie, wyciągnął ręce ku niebu. — W taki sposób się modlą, — rzekł doktór Fergusson; — jeśli się nie mylę, przyjdzie nam odegrać ważną rolę. — Więc, proszę pana, grajmy. — Ty sam, mój dzielny Joe, zapewne zostaniesz bogiem. — I owszem, wcale mię to nie kłopocze, lubię zapach kadzidła. W tej chwili jeden z czarodziejów, Myonga, skinął ręką, i nastało grobowe milczenie. Przemówił kilka słów do podróżnych, ale w nieznanym języku. Doktór Fergusson nie zrozumiawszy go, na chybi trafi rzucił kilka słów arabskich i bezzwłocznie odpowiedziano mu tym samym językiem. Mówca prawił obficie, kwieciście, słuchany z wielkiem uszanowaniem; doktór niebawem poznał, że krajowcy wzięli Wiktorję za księżyc we własnej osobie, i że w ich przekonaniu poczciwe to bóstwo raczyło zbliżyć się do miasta z trzema swemi synami, który to zaszczyt bardzo wzruszył mieszkańców ziemi ukochanej od Słońca. Doktór odpowiedział z wielką godnością, że Księżyc co tysiąc lat objeżdża swe dzierżawy, czując potrzebę ukazania się z bliska swym czcicielom; prosił ich więc, by się ośmielili i otwarcie powiedzieli jakie są ich potrzeby i życzenia. Czarodziej odpowiedział, że sułtan Mwani, od lat kilku chory, błaga pomocy niebios i wzywa syna Księżyca by się udał do niego. Doktór zawiadomił towarzyszów o zaproszeniu. — I pójdziesz do tego króla murzynów? — zapytał myśliwy. — Rozumie się. Ludzie ci zdają się być dobrze usposobieni; powietrze jest ciche, niema wiatru, o Wiktorję nie ma obawy. — Ale jakże zrobisz? — Bądź spokojny, kochany Dicku; z pomocą trochy leków, wydobędę się z kłopotu. Potem obracając się do tłumu, dodał: — Księżyc litując się nad monarchą drogim dzieciom Ynyamwezy, polecił nam go uleczyć; niech się przygotuje na nasze przyjęcie! Rozległy się znowu krzyki, śpiewy i demonstracje radosne, i poruszyło się ogromne mrowisko głów czarnych. — Teraz, przyjaciele, — rzekł doktór Fergusson, należy wszystko przewidzieć; możemy w danej chwili być zmuszeni do natychmiastowego odjazdu. Dick więc zostanie w łódce i z pomocą piecyka utrzymywać będzie dostateczną siłę wzlotu. Kotwica mocno jest utkwiona, nie ma się czego obawiać. Zejdę, na ziemię wraz z Joem, który jednak zatrzyma się przy drabince. — Co! sam pójdziesz do tego morusa? — Panie Samuelu! nie będę panu towarzyszył? — Nie; pójdę sam; poczciwcy ci wyobrażają sobie, że wielka bogini Dyana zstąpiła ich nawiedzieć; zabobon jest moją tarczą, nie lękajcie się i niech każdy zostanie na wskazanem stanowisku. — Kiedy taka twoja wola, odpowiedział strzelec. — Pamiętaj o rozszerzeniu gazu. — Dobrze. Rozległy się nowe krzyki krajowców, wzywające niebiańskiej interwencji. — Uspokójcie się! już idzie! — rzekł Joe. Za bardzo się poufalicie z dobrą boginią i jej niebieskiemi synami. Doktór zabrawszy apteczkę podróżną, zstąpił na ziemię poprzedzany przez Joego, który zachował minę poważną i pełną godności, jak przystało na ród tak wysoki. Usiadł u stóp drabinki skrzyżowawszy nogi na sposób arabski, i część tłumu otoczyła go kręgiem patrząc z uszanowaniem. Tymczasem doktór Fegusson prowadzony przy odgłosie narzędzi muzycznych, połączonym z religijnymi tańcami, zwolna zmierzał ku królewskiej tembe, będącej dość daleko za miastem; była godzina trzecia po południu i słońce świeciło w całym blasku, zupełnie stosując się do okoliczności. Doktór postępował z godnością; Waganga otaczali go powstrzymując tłumy niecierpliwe. Wkrótce wyszedł na ich spotkanie naturalny syn sułtana, młodzieniec dość dobrze zbudowany, który według krajowego zwyczaju, był jedynym dziedzicem dóbr ojcowskich, z wyłączeniem dzieci prawego łoża; upadł krzyżem przed synem Księżyca: lecz doktór wdzięcznem poruszeniem ręki kazał mu powstać. W trzy kwadranse potem idąc cienistemi drożynami wśród przepychu zwrotnikowej roślinności, orszak przybył do pałacu sułtana, budynku czworobocznego, zwanego Ihitenya, stojącego na pochyłości wzgórza. Rodzaj werandy, galerja z trzciny, pokryta słomianym dachem, ukazała się wewnątrz, wsparta na słupach drewnianych niezgrabnie rzeźbionych. Długie pasy czerwonawej gliny zdobiły ściany, naśladując postacie ludzi i wężów, tych ostatnich z większą dokładnością. Dach mieszkania nie dotykał bezpośrednio ścian i powietrze przeciągało swobodnie; zresztą nie było okien tylko drzwi jedne. Z wielkiemi oznakami szacunku przyjęli doktora gwardziści i dworzanie z plemienia Wanyamwezi, czysto afrykańskiej rasy, zdrowi, silni i krzepko zbudowani. Włosy ich podzielone na mnóstwo drobnych splotów, spadały na ramiona; nacięcia czarne i niebieskie zdobiły ich policzki od skroni do ust. Uszy strasznie wyciągnięte, dźwigały ogromne kręgi drzewa i gumikopalu; odziani w płótna jaskrawo malowane, żołnierze uzbrojeni byli w kołczany, łuki, strzały upstrzone i zatrute sokiem ostromlecza, kordelasy, sime, długie szable z zębami piły i małe toporki. Doktor wszedł do pałacu. Tu, mimo choroby sułtana, podwoiła się wrzawa i harmider za jego przybyciem. Zauważył przy nadprożku drzwi ogony zajęcze, i grzywy zebry, zawieszone jak talizmany. Gromada żon Jego Sułtańskiej Mości, przyjęła go harmonijnym dźwiękiem upatu, rodzaju cymbałów w kształcie miedzianego garnka, i hukiem kilindo, bębna pięć stóp wysokiego, wydrążonego w pniu drzewa, w który artystki biły zapalczywie pięściami. Prawie wszystkie były ładne, śmiejąc się paliły tytoń i tang z dużych czarnych fajek; zdawały się być dobrze zbudowane pod długą suknią z wdziękiem udrapowaną, a około pasa miały kilt z włókien tykwiowych. Sześć z nich równie wesołe jak inne, stały na uboczu, przeznaczone na okrutne męki. Po śmierci sułtana miały być z nim żywcem zakopane, by go zabawiały w wiekuistej samotności. Doktór Fergusson jednem spojrzeniem objąwszy całe to grono, postąpił ku drewnianemu łożu monarchy. Był to mężczyzna lat czterdziestu, najzupełniej zbydlęcony od rozpusty wszelkiego rodzaju. Choroba ta która ciągnęła się od lat wielu, była tylko nieustannem pijaństwem. Pijaczyna w takim stanie stracił zwolna wszelka przytomność i najsilniejszy amoniak nie mógłby go otrzeźwić. Kobiety i dworzanie przyklękli schylając czoła podczas uroczystych obrzędów. Wpuściwszy do ust kilka kropel gwałtownie działającego kordjału, doktór na chwilę ożywił to zbydlęcone cielsko; sułtan poruszył się, co na trupa, który od kilku godzin nie dawał znaku życia było symptomatem pomyślnym; zaraz też tłum uczcił lekarza podwójną salwa okrzyków. Doktór więcej nie pragnął i usunąwszy zbyt gorliwych wielbicieli swoich, spiesznie wyszedł z pałacu i zdążał ku Wiktorji. Była wówczas szósta godzina wieczór. Podczas jego nieobecności Joe, spokojnie czekał u stóp drabinki; tłum okazywał dlań najgłębsze uszanowanie, Jako prawdziwy syn księżyca, chętnie przyjmował hołdy. Był jak na bóstwo dość przystępny i poufały, zwłaszcza z młodemi Afrykankami, które nie mogły się nań napatrzyć. Prawił im komplementa i powtarzał: — Ubóstwiajcie mię, panienki, ubóstwiajcie, choć syn bogini, jestem poczciwym djabłem! Podawały mu dary błagalne, składające się zwykle z mzimu, t. j. kłosów jęczmienia i pombe. Joe uznał za stosowne skosztować tego mocnego piwa, ale choć miał podniebienie oswojone z żytniówką i arakiem, skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, co wzięto za słodki uśmiech. Młode dziewczęta zawodząc treny, poważnie tańczyły do koła niego. — A, tańcujecie! zawołał, dobrze, nie chce być waszym dłużnikiem i pokaże jak tańczą w moim kraju. I jął pląsać szalenie, kręcąc się, wijąc, rzucając jak opętany, tańcując nogami, rękoma i kolanami, łamiąc się i krzywiąc najdziwaczniej, by ludność ta powzięła wyobrażanie w jaki sposób bogowie tańcują na księżycu. Wszyscy Afrykanie, naśladujący jak małpy, zaczęli powtarzać jego ruchy, skoki i łamania; nie pominęli ani jednego gestu, nie zapomnieli ani jednego skrzywienia; nastała wrzawa, harmider i krętanina nie do opisania. Wśród najweselszej zabawy Joe spostrzegł doktora. Samuel Fergusson powracał prędko wśród wyjącego i bezładnego tłumu. Czarownicy i dowódzcy zdawali się zagniewani. Otoczyli doktora, następowali na nogi, prawie grozili mu śmiercią. Dziwna przemiana! Co się takiego stało? czy niezgrabna ręka niebiańskiego lekarza pozbawiła życia sułtana? Kennedy widział z łódki niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie pojmował przyczyny. Balon wyprężony od rozrzedzonego gazu ciągnął sznury niecierpliwie chcąc ulecić w obłoki. Doktór dostał się do drabinki. Jakaś zabobonna obawa wstrzymywała jeszcze tłumy od gwałtownej napaści na jego osobę. Szybko przebiegł szczeble, a Joe pospieszył za nim. — Ani chwili do stracenia, rzekł jego pan. Nawet nie odczepiaj kotwicy, przetnij linę. Pójdź za mną! — Ale cóż się stało? zapytał Joe wskakując do łodzi. — Co się stało? powtórzył Kennedy biorąc dubeltówkę. — Patrzcie, odpowiedział doktór pokazując na niebo. — I cóż? zapytał myśliwy. — A co, księżyc! W istocie ukazał się na niebie księżyc czerwony, lśniący, ognista kula na tle błękitnem. Księżyc i Wiktoria! Albo więc są dwa księżyce, lub też cudzoziemcy są zwodzicielami, intrygantami, fałszywemi bogami. Takie myśli nasunęły się tłumowi. Ztąd nagły przewrót w uczuciach. Joe nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu. Ludność Kaze zrozumiawszy, że łup jej z rąk się wymyka, zawyła przeraźliwie; strzelby i łuki skierowały się ku balonowi. Ale jeden z czarowników dał znak. Opuszczono broń; sam wdrapał się na drzewo w zamiarze pochwycenia liny kotwicznej i ściągnienia machiny do ziemi. Joe rzucił się z toporkiem w ręku. — Czy uciąć? zapytał. — Poczekaj, odpowiedział doktor. — A ten murzyn? — Może ocalimy kotwicę, a byłoby jej szkoda. Zawsze będzie czas przeciąć linę. Czarownik wdarłszy się na drzewo obciął gałęzie i odczepił kotwicę; gwałtownie ciągniona przez statek powietrzny porwała z sobą czarownika, który siedząc na niej jak na koniu, niespodzianie uleciał w obłoki. Niezmierne było zdumienie tłumu na widok Wagangi wznoszącego się w niebieskie przestworze. — Brawo! zawołał Joe, gdy Wiktorja potężną siłą wzlotu szybko uniosła się w górę. — Dobrze się trzyma, rzekł Kennedy, mała przejażdżka nic mu nie zaszkodzi. — Możeby zrzucić tego murzyna? Zapytał Joe. — Wstydź się, odpowiedział doktór; spuścimy go spokojnie na ziemię; sądzę, że po takiej przygodzie, znakomicie wzrośnie jego sława czarodzieja w umyśle współczesnych. — Gotowi zrobić z niego boga! zawołał Joe. Wiktorja wzniosła się do wysokości tysiąca stóp. Murzyn okrutnie silnie trzymał się liny; zdumiony i przerażony milczał nie poruszając oczyma. Lekki wiatr zachodni popchnął balon zdala od miasta. W pół godziny później doktór widząc kraj pusty, złagodził płomień piecyka i zbliżył się ku ziemi. W odległości stóp dwudziestu od ziemi, murzyn nie czekając skoczył z kotwicy, nie upadł i biegł co tchu ku Kaze, a tymczasem Wiktorja pozbywszy się ciężaru, podniosła się w górę.